Una nueva vida, Una gran aventura
by Masgb
Summary: Una joven de intercambio, nuevas experiencias, nuevas amistades, romances, conflictos, la vida de esta chica dara un giro...entren y lean, espero sus reviews tengan o no tengan cuenta...
1. conociendo nuevas personas

Una nueva vida, una gran aventura

El anime Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo uno: conociendo nuevas personas

Un viaje un tanto extenuante, agotador, era lo que pensaba una joven de dieciséis años, alta, con largo cabello castaño claro, tez pálida y hermosos ojos grises, que acababa de bajar de un avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Con su mirada buscaba alguna señal que le indicara el camino, era bastante grande aquel recinto y aunque su japonés era muy bueno, el sueño y cansancio le impedía concentrarse en los carteles que rodeaban la parte superior del lugar.

Después de casi una hora había conseguido tomar un taxi y se dirigía a su nuevo hogar, convencer a sus padres no le fue muy fácil, pero finalmente l permitieron viajar como estudiante de intercambio y quedarse en una vivienda que pertenecía a este programa.

Como serian sus acompañantes, no sabia cuantos eran, su edad, nada, solo le quedaba esperar.

ding dong, timbro una vez la joven, en un momento una chica abrió la puerta y le indico que pasara, esta era un poco mas baja que ella, con cabellera corta de color negro azulado, con piel algo bronceada y grandes ojos café claro la saludo calidamente presentándose.

- mucho gusto, tu debes ser la chica que viene de Canadá no es cierto, mi nombre es fujiwara umiko, como te llamas

- yo soy samantha preide, el gusto es mío, entonces somos las únicas que ocupamos este lugar

- bueno en realidad no, espero que eso no te moleste, igual es bastante espacioso y cada uno tiene su propia habitación, mas tarde conocerás a los chicos, son muy agradables, no tienes porque preocuparte

- bueno muchas gracias, ahora podrías por favor mostrarme donde me instalare

- por supuesto, creo que hablo demasiado, o no.. jajaja. Ven sígueme, están en el segundo piso

Después de haber realizado un recorrido por la casa, finalmente llegaron a la que seria su habitación, en realidad muy acogedora, con paredes blancas y algunos toques azules, una cama doble al igual que los otros cuartos, un closet, un escritorio y el baño adjunto. Umiko bajo a preparar algo de comer mientras que samantha desempacaba y colocaba todo en su lugar.

- samantha la cena ya esta lista

- en un momento bajo, ummm ya son las siete el tiempo ha pasado rápido

Una vez abajo, la conversación mientras comían se hizo muy amena, en especial porque hablar con umiko era muy fácil, la timidez de samantha no era un impedimento para charlar con esa chica.

- esta realmente delicioso umiko, perdón apero puedo llamarte por tu nombre, aun no me acostumbro del todo a nombrar a la gente por su apellido

- por supuesto nada de formalidades conmigo, y que bueno que te haya gustado es mi receta especial, algún día te la enseñare… oye a propósito se me había olvidado decirte, mis amigos pronto llegaran están buscando tu uniforme y comprando algunos víveres ya que mañana inician las clases y estaremos mas ocupados

- ohh no tenían que molestarse, yo hubiese podido ir a buscar mi uniforme, aun no los conozco y ya me están haciendo muchos favores

- jajaja, vamos no seas tímida ellos quisieron hacerlo

Ding dong, sonó el timbre

- ohh deben ser ellos, ya era hora, espera y abro, no te muevas quiero presentártelos enseguida

- hola umiko como estas. Una primera voz empezó a hablar en la sala

- muy bien satoshi, demoraron bastante no crees.

- Bueno es que mi querido compañero se entretuvo con algunos libros en la librería

- Pero satoshi, debía aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas de mañana, no tienes porque molestarte. Una nueva voz hablo esta vez

- Jajaja, sabes que lo digo para molestarte shuichi

- Bueno bueno, ya dejen las bromas, vengan conmigo tengo a alguien que presentarles. Dijo umiko

- Unos cinco minutos después de que umiko se marchara, entraron a la cocina junto con la chica, dos apuestos jóvenes, pero uno de ellos hizo que samantha se sonrojara con tan solo una sonrisa.

- hey, tierra llamando a samantha, decía umiko

- ohh perdón, lo siento umiko

- no sabia que fueras despistada, mira aquí están de quienes te hablaba, ellos son hosokaya satoshi y minamino shuichi, chicos ella es samantha preide

- hola linda, dijo el primero de manera picara, con una pequeña risa divertida mientras arreglaba su corto cabello castaño oscuro y miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules

- satoshi, no seas grosero, replico umiko

- jejeje no te molestes tu sabes que solo bromeo

- mucho gusto señorita preide, caballerosamente y con un rostro amigable saludo el joven minamino, quien nuevamente hizo sonrojar a samantha, hermosos ojos verdes la miraban calidamente, y su largo cabello rojizo hacia un perfecto contraste con su piel y aquella sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto chicos, dijo ella con un tono bastante bajo

- Oigan oigan, no la intimiden, saben que es nueva, satoshi se mas respetuoso y shuichi se menos encantador, decía entre carcajadas la pelinegra

- Creo que tu eres quien la intimida umiko, decía satoshi también entre carcajadas

- Mmm mejor ambos cálmense, y perdona si esto te molesta, es que suelen ser algo indiscretos

- Gracias minamino, ella respondió

- Oye no creo que a ellos tampoco les moleste que los llames por su nombre, ya mas calmada umiko comento

- Claro que no, cierto shuichi, llámanos como te sientas mas cómoda

- Bueno si no hay ningún problema así lo haré, pero ustedes también deben llamarme por mi nombre

- Chicos será mejor que coman algo, mientras tanto yo le indicare algunas otras cosas a samantha, donde dejaron el uniforme y lo demás

- Todo esta en la sala, junto a unos libros que shuichi compro para tener todo preparado para ella, esto ultimo el chico de ojos azules lo dijo con un pequeño guiño

- No comiences nuevamente satoshi, lo reprendió el pelirrojo

- Bueno hasta mañana, estoy algo cansada por el viaje y los arreglos, con permiso iré a acostarme, cometo samantha

- Pero si apenas son las ocho

- Satoshi mejor come, dijeron a la vez los otros dos

- Bueno que pases buenas noches samantha, si necesitas algo mi cuarto esta al lado del tuyo, finalmente shuichi hablo.

* * *

Bueno tuve algunos problemas tratando de subir la historia nuevamente pero aquí esta, espero sus reviews tengan o no tengan cuenta en fanfiction...

* * *


	2. Buenos dias

Una nueva vida, una gran aventura

El anime Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo dos: buenos días 

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte grito proveniente del cuarto de umiko despertó a samantha, al abrir su puerta para ver lo que sucedía vio correr a satoshi por el pasillo, y detrás de el a una muy furiosa chica envuelta en una toalla blanca

- siento mucho si te asustaron samantha

- no te preocupes shuichi, igual me sirvió para levantarme a una buena hora para arreglarme, pero podrías decirme que fue todo eso

- pues en realidad es algo normal

- normal pero porque

- pues veras cada vez que satoshi puede, le tiende una trampa a umiko en su baño, o simplemente la asusta antes de que vaya a ducharse, pero no te preocupes, no se atrevería a hacérselo a nadie mas, ya que es ella quien le gusta

- ohhh no sabia eso, pero me tranquiliza el hecho de que no vaya a hacérmelo a mi

- jajajaja, o a mi, dijo con un tono burlón el ojos verdes

- bueno creo que me iré a bañar, veo que todos ya están casi listos

- adelante, igual es el primer día y te iras acostumbrando, yo preparare el desayuno, así no tendrás que demórate con ello

- no no te preocupes, ya me han hecho muchos favores

- pues no creo que haya motivo para que no pueda hacer esto por ti, así que mejor ves y alista todo lo que necesites

- pero no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero ser una molestia

- no lo eres y no me des mas excusas, termino diciendo el chico mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios de samantha indicándole que no dijera nada mas

Sintiéndose un poco apenada por lo que shuichi había hecho, samantha se fue a duchar y pasada media hora bajo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno junto con sus nuevos amigos, terminado este salieron juntos en dirección al colegio.

- lamento que los gritos de umiko te levantaran de esa forma, decía riéndose satoshi

- pues no hubiese sucedido si no fuera por tu culpa, respondió una muy furiosa joven

- porque no cambiamos el tema, los reprendió shuichi, algo cansado de la pelea que llevaban durante el recorrido

- lo siento amigo no te molestes, dijo enseguida el ojiazul

- entonces chicos que tal es la escuela meiou, por primera vez samantha había habado

- pues casi todo es muy agradable, a excepción de el grupo de fans de mi querido amigo minamino

- satoshi, siempre sacando ese tema, algunas chicas se acercan a ti también

- minamino pero algunas de las chicas que te persiguen a ti son demasiado obsesivas, que me dices de aiko hiramaya

- de que hablan ellos umiko

- pues es que……. Ya lo veras en la escuela

Bueno alumnos bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, decía el director dirigiéndose a los alumnos del ultimo grado en el gimnasio, por favor los nuevos estudiantes deben esperar aquí para entregarles sus respectivos horarios, también necesito algunos voluntarios que enseñen los alrededores del plantel.

Cuando ya se había retirado la gran mayoría, en el gimnasio solo quedaron cinco jóvenes, entre ellos se encontraban shuichi y samantha, también estaban otros dos chicos nuevos y una chica rubia, un poco baja, de piel bronceada y ojos cafés que después de unos minutos de hablar con el director se acerco a shuichi

- hola minamino como estas hoy, dijo la rubia

- hola hiramaya que deseas

- ah solo quería saludarte, a propósito te ayudare siendo guía con estos tres nuevos

- ah me parece muy bien aiko, que te parece entonces si ayudas a aquellos dos y yo acompaño a samantha

- samantha? Porque la llamas por su nombre, quien es esa

- pues soy yo, mucho gusto

- mucho gusto, soy hiramaya aiko, respondió entre dietes la chica

- si ya había escuchado sobre ti

- bueno aiko, nos vemos mas tarde, ahora tenemos que irnos, dijo shuichi con un tono bastante monótono

- pero shuichiiii, no seria mejor si fuésemos juntos, shuichiiii espérame

- no creo que eso nos retrasaría, hasta luego hiramaya

Las primeras clases pasaron algo lento, afortunadamente los cuatro amigos compartían todas ellas, a la hora del almuerzo el grupo se sentó a comer en el jardín debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, el lugar preferido de minamino para descansar y leer un libro.

- entonces ya conociste a aiko querida samantha, hablo primero umiko

- ahh si claro, parece que su plan de seguir a shuichi fracaso

- mmmm, seguirme no digas eso preide

- recuerda minamino es samantha, y no puedes negar que eso es lo que quería hiramaya, porque mas habría pedido ser voluntaria, ella ayudando a los nuevos ni en un millón de años

- satoshi la gente cambia sabes, eso lo se muy bien, se trato de defender shuchi

- jajajaja puede que sea cierto pero aiko nunca

- esta bien suficiente chicos

- que pasa samantha, umiko pregunto

- es que acaso no es suficiente que a shuichi lo persigan esas chicas, nosotros creo que le hacemos mas incomoda esa situación, algo sonrojada comento

- muchas gracias por la ayuda, le dijo el pelirrojo con su bella sonrisa

La última clase del día era educación física, las mayoría de chicos solo hablaba mientras que unos pocos practicaban algún deporte, samantha y umiko jugaron un rato ajedrez mientras que satoshi solo las observaba, shuichi por otro lado se había marchado unos minutos antes.

- hiei, para que me llamaste

- hn kitsune ya ni siquiera saludas, para que mas crees yuske me ha dicho que koenma tiene una nueva misión

- ya veo, pero desde cuando tu pides saludos

- acaso no puedo, no hagas mas preguntas y solo escucha

- esta bien hiei

- kurama hoy a las cuatro tenemos que ir al reikai, eso es todo

- muchas gracias ahora me tengo que ir o mis amigos…, no pudo terminar la oración cuando

- shuichi donde estas, la voz de alguien desconocido para hiei se escucho

- kitsune quien es esa onna

- debe ser samantha, ella es una nueva amiga

- cada vez te rodeas de mas humanos, tontos sentimiento ningens

- hiei no seas tan frio, es mejor que te escondas

- esta bien kitsune, con esto ultimo desapareció

- hey samantha aquí estoy

- hola shuichi, te buscaba porque umiko me dijo que saliéramos a comer algo, no se si quieras venir

- me encantaría, pero estaré algo ocupado

- esta bien entonces no vemos esta noche, con un beso en la mejilla se despidió

Kurama se quedo quieto por un momento, hasta que a voz de su amigo demonio lo saco de sus pensamientos

- entonces es mas que tu amiga

- hiei no te habías ido ya, dijo ignorando lo anterior

- si pero parece que la situación ha empeorado nos necesitan ahora mismo en el reikai

- entonces vamos ya

En el mundo espiritual se encantaron con yuske que estaba algo molesto y a kuwabara que tenia la cara un poco adormilada

- que bueno que llegaron hiei, kurama, es una situación bastante urgente, dijo rápidamente koenma el príncipe del mundo espiritual

* * *

Bueno capitulo dos terminado, espero sus reviews 


	3. no son buenas noticias

Una nueva vida, una gran aventura

El anime Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo tres: no son buenas noticias

Para que nos necesitas esta vez koenma, yusuke grito altaneramente

Yusuke, por favor no grites es una situación que requiere de su ayuda por favor permíteme contarles, lo reprendió el príncipe del mundo espiritual…. Verán hace unos días, espíritus de clase inferior y media han atravesado el portal que une el mundo demoníaco con el humano, debido a una extraña fuerza que los ha atraído y ha provocado un comportamiento violento sobre ellos, ocasionando disturbios a las afueras de la ciudad… la maestra genkai ha reportado que cerca del templo los ha visto.

Cual es la fuente de esta fuerza, pregunto kurama

Bueno eso es otro factor que complica mas las cosas, según los datos que guardamos en este mundo, este fenómeno se debe a que un ser del mundo humano posee un poder que equilibra al ningekai y el makai, desafortunadamente no conocemos quien la posee

Pero por que hasta ahora es que se presenta esta situación, hiei hablo

Pues creemos que la fuerza se ha intensificado, lo que provoca una inestabilidad, no es posible que esta persona continué viviendo en el mundo humano, a menos que pueda controlar su poder, lo que creo es casi imposible ya que probablemente el cuerpo de un humano no podría resistirse a la potencia con las que desea manifestarse la fuerza.

Por lo tanto chicos, su misión por ahora es encontrar a aquel individuo, por el resto no deben preocuparse, contamos con la ayuda de jin y touya para retener y tranquilizar a los demonios.

Por donde deberíamos empezar, comentaba kuwabara mientras salían por las grandes puertas de la oficina del hijo del rey enma

Es una buena pregunta kuwabara, desde cuando piensas tan bien

Yusuke mejor cállate, ya hemos tenido suficientes de tus escándalos, se defendió el joven

Cállense los dos, no son mas que un par de tontos

Como te atreves hiei, dijeron al unísono yusuke y kuwabara

Nuevamente están peleando, ya me empiezan a cansar estos tres, pensaba aturdido el pelirrojo

Chicos será mejor que se calmen, hay que idear un plan, finalmente expreso

* * *

esta algo corto, pero es un adelanto... pronto lo actualizo, creo que esta misma semana...

espero reviews y gracias a quienes dejaron, tambien espero que ellos dejen mas...


	4. algunas situaciones

Una nueva vida, una gran aventura

El anime Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: algunas situaciones

-Me tarde más de lo esperado…. Pensaba kurama mientras entraba a la casa

Son las diez, supongo que satoshi debe haberse quedado dormido viendo televisión, y umiko probablemente se acostó a la hora habitual… es mejor que no haga mucho ruido

-Veo que el televisor esta encendido, mejor lo despierto o se levantara con un buen dolor de espalda

-Shuichi eres tú, una conocida voz pregunto desde la sala  
-Si soy yo, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo 

-No tenía mucho sueño…. Veo que has estado bastante ocupado, no pensé que tardarías tanto…

-Bueno los amigos con quienes estaba son algo complicados 

-Supongo, oye vas a acostarte ya

-No lo creo, primero voy a prepararme algo, tengo bastante hambre

-Ohhh que bueno, te trajimos algo del café al que fuimos esta tarde, espera aquí

-Muchas gracias umiko

-Aquí tienes shuichi, iré a descansar ya, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

-Igualmente, hasta mañana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Apenas son las dos de la mañana, ya no tengo sueño, para que me acosté tan temprano, se regañaba a si misma samantha

-Mejor voy a distraerme, debe haber alguna película interesante en la colección de umiko…

-Auchhh, con que me tropecé y que hace en el piso, decía en voz baja mientras intentaba ponerse de pie…

-Eso dolió un poco sabes, un joven replico

-SHUICHIIII… lo siento, no sabia que eras tú…… pero que haces en el suelo…

-Creo que solo me quede dormido, pero gracias por despertarme

-Lo siento lo siento, continuaba disculpándose la chica

-No es para tanto, ahora para recompensarme podrías ayudar a levantarme

-Ohh claro, que tonta no me había quitado de enci….. ma, hasta ahora, una muy apenada joven, se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre el pobre chico

-Bueno ahora que ya estas de pie, me podrás dar una mano…. Pero antes será mejor que enciendas la luz….

-Esta bien…. Respondió simplemente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-MINAMINOOO, SAMANTHA, despierten

-Sabia que sucedería, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, entre carcajadas se escuchaba la voz de satoshi

-Satoshi no seas tan imprudente, la joven de cabellera negra regañaba al ojiazul

-Minamino se ve que tuviste una buena noche, continúo satoshi

-Porque será que siempre piensas en esas cosas, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos mientras hablábamos… se defendió kurama

-Pero la pregunta es porque ella sigue recostada sobre ti, querido amigo…

-Ah, como…. Fue lo primero que dijo la recién levantada samantha

QUEEE de nuevo…….

-Con que de nuevo, jajaja, esto se pone mejor….

-Creo que yo iré a preparar el desayuno, con esto se marcho umiko

-Bueno veras… satoshi, es que anoche yo, pues……. Me levante y cuando baje a la sala me tropecé con minamino y pues……….

-Samantha no te preocupes………… el buscara alguna otra cosa con que molestarte…… ya te iras acostumbrando a su MUY buen sentido del humor

-Ahh porque arruinas el momento amigooooo……. Bueno ya no importa, ya me dio hambre, mejor voy a ver que esta preparando umiko

-Jajajaja…… se empezo a reir kurama

-Shuichi, veo que te ha causado mucha gracia... pues a mi no, ya he pasado mas penas que las que pensé que pasaría en un mismo día, veras apenas los conozco y….

-No te preocupes por eso….. sabes además pareciera que nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo, no te sientas intimidada por nosotros, no queremos hacerte sentir incomoda….

-Y yo a ustedes no los quiero hacer sentir incómodos, pero mira lo que paso… primero me caí sobre ti… seguro te golpee fuerte… y ahora te use como una almohada….

-Buen analogía samantha, pero te repito lo mismo, no te preocupes, la verdad es que dormí muy bien….. que te parece si vamos a desayunar, no queremos que se nos haga tarde…….

-Esta bien… samantha respondió muy sonrojada debido a lo que shuichi había dicho…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces que vamos a hacer al auditorio chicos, preguntaba samantha

-Bueno es que hoy son la inscripciones para un show que se realiza todos lo años en la academia, pensamos que tal vez te interesaría observar como son esta clase de cosas, respondió su amiga. Además nosotros haremos parte de este al igual que los últimos dos años

-En serio, y que han presentado

-Veras estos años hemos cantado, como vocalista esta shuichi, satoshi como guitarra eléctrica y yo baterista, te interesaría participar?

-Bueno, no se, no se tocar ninguna clase de instrumento

-Y que tal cantar conmigo

-No creo que mi voz sea lo suficientemente buena para esto y menos estando frente tanta gente….

-Que te parece si nos das una muestra samantha

-No lo creo satoshi

-Por favor, hazlo pot tu qerida amiga

-Querida umiko no me convencerás, no no y no

-Bueno tal vez ellos no, pero acaso yo no tengo oportunidad, dijo kurama mientras se acercaba lentamente a samantha con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

-Que piensas hac… er, shuichi, tu tampoco me harás cantar

-pero claro que si, el joven bajaba la voz para que solo ella escuchara…… es que acaso le temes a la multitud, a mi club de fans o…… acaso tienes miedo de mi y no quieres cantar conmigo, sabes me sentiría muy pero muy triste si eso ultimo fuera la razón…

shuichi daba vueltas alrededor de samantha, haciendo el espacio entre ambos cada vez mas estrecho, indudablemente haciendo uso de esa picardía que por parte provenía de youko

-….. Porque no simplemente te dejas llevar eh?? Estoy seguro de que tu voz es melodiosa, vamos porque no nos complaces con una corta estrofa, esto último lo dijo al oído de ella. Ya no podía resistirse, el era simplemente fascinante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Si no hubiese sido por minamino, nunca hubiéramos oído tu hermosa voz samantha

-Gracias por el cumplido umiko

-Pero es que quien podría resistirse a los encantos de shuichi, porque nunca me has hablado a mi de esa forma, se reía satoshi, mirando a kurama con una cara bastante extraña

-Satoshi, no digas eso o van a pensar otras cosas….. lo regaño umiko

-Tu sabes que lo digo por molestarlo, no te preocupes mi querida umiko, yo solo tengo ojos para una persona…… no tienes porque estar celosa… jajaja

Con esto umiko no dijo mas durante el camino a la casa, se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, detrás de ella satoshi trataba de hablarle

-Jajaja eso estuvo muy bien, ya samantha se había tranquilizado un poco ya que la atención había pasado a umiko….

-Me alegra que ya estés más cómoda, hablo shuichi

-A mi también créeme, sabes yo no debería estar hablándote

-Pero porque samantha

-Tu me pusiste bajo aquella situación, prácticamente me obligaste a cantar

-No te obligue, yo solo te di la oportunidad, tu pudiste haberte negado

-Pero me presionabas…

-Te presionaba, pero como?, kurama se hacia el desentendido

-Mejor olvídalo, alcancemos a los otros dos

-No lo creo, ellos se tardaran un poco, espero que esta vez todo le funcione a satoshi

-Funcionarle que?

-Pues simplemente hacer que umiko acepte que el le gusta…

-Ya veo… entonces que hacemos

-Bueno ya es la hora de la comida, que te parece si les damos algo de privacidad y vamos a comer algo

* * *

bueno este fue el cuarto capitulo... las cosas se empezaran a complicar en los póximos... 

espero sus reviews y gracias a quienes han escrito... si tienen dudas o algun comantario pueden escribirlos...


	5. ahora comienza

Una nueva vida, una gran aventura

el anime yu yu hakusho no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo cinco: ahora comienza

-A donde vamos shuichi

-Bueno samantha que te apetece

-Veras aun no conozco mucho la comida japonesa

-Vayamos al restaurante de los padres de una amiga. Cinco minutos después llegaron a su destino

-Mira, este es el restaurante de los yukimura.

-Es muy agradable, espero que me presentes a tus otras amistades

-Por supuesto, si están aquí lo haré

Dentro del restaurante, se encontraba el resto del reikai tantei junto con keiko y botan, hiei se encontraba en un rincón ignorando a todos, yusuke y kuwabara comían rápidamente, las chicas simplemente charlaban

-Hola kurama, hablo kuwabara

-Kurama?, porque te llaman así

-Mmm es solo un apodo

-Hola chicos, chicas como están, respondió el pelirrojo

-Muy bien solo tomando un descanso, dijo yusuke

-Hasta hiei esta aquí, dijo botan

-Me he dado cuenta pero eso es realmente extraño, comento kurama

-Es solo porque necesitaba hablar contigo, le respondió el demonio rápidamente

-Y sobre que hiei, es muy urgente o puede esperar

-Esta bien como sea, después de todo me canse de estar aquí tonto kitsune, nos vemos. Con eso se marcho hiei

-Estaba muy malhumorado como de costumbre, ese enano no hace más que molestar

-Kuwabara mejor no te busques lios diciendo esas cosas de el, sabes que tienes las de perder, lo reprendió botan

-Si si como sea, se defendió

-Y quien es ella, esta vez hablo Keiko

-Les presento a Samantha preide, es una compañera que vino del programa de intercambio de la escuela, desde Canadá

-Mucho gusto Samantha, ni nombre es botan, ella es Keiko, y estos dos son yusuke y el mas alto se llama kuwabara y como ya supongo escuchaste el que se marcho es hiei

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, entonces este restaurante es de uno de ustedes

-Si es de mis padres, respondió Keiko. Ven siéntate preparare la especialidad de la casa

-Que agradable Keiko, porque no puedes hacer esos gestos conmigo

-Porque tu eres un tonto y te comportas como un niño pequeño urameshi

-Pero aun así me quieres

-Pues te soporto, fue lo último que dijo Keiko mientras se marchaba a buscar lo necesario para la comida

-Entonces cuando llegaste Samantha, pregunto el alto pelinaranja

-Solo hace unos tres días

-Entonces no has tenido tiempo para conocer Tokio, decía botan

-La verdad es que no ya que llegue al termino de las vacaciones, pero espero visitar algunos lugares en cuanto tenga tiempo libre

-Que te parece si hacemos algo este fin de semana

-Buena idea yusuke, así puedes familiarizarte mas con la ciudad, comento kuwabara

-Esta bien chicos ese es el plan, pero espero que su paseo no se refiera a los video juegos, dijo botan

-Bueno pues…. comenzaron los dos chicos a hablar

-Mejor dejemos que Samantha nos diga que le gustaría hacer, kurama hablo

-Ohh kurama habías estado muy callado hasta ahora

-Es que estaba pensando en algo

-Tu siempre estas pensando de mas amigo, se reía yusuke

-Por lo menos el piensa y hace bien las cosas se escucho un grito de Keiko desde la parte trasera des restaurante

-El grupo continuo con la conversación y la comida hasta eso de las once de la noche, cuando ya cada quien debía regresar a casa

* * *

-Tus amigos son muy divertidos kurama además la comida estaba deliciosa, gracias por la invitación

-No hay de que, respondió. Recuerda debes pensar a donde te gustaría ir

-Mmm es cierto, lo pensare durante la semana, tal ves algo histórico, el museo nacional, o de pronto algún templo y la torre de Tokio.

-Esta bien aunque no se si yusuke y kuwabara sean la mejor compañía para esos sitios, pero no te preocupes igualmente yo te llevare a esos lugares

-Esta bien aunque también podemos ir a algún parque de diversiones o la playa para que vayan todos

-Como quieras después de todo tu eres nuestra invitada especial

-Ok ok entonces ya lo meditare, entonces shuichi nos vemos mañana ya estoy un poco cansada, buenas noches

-Que duermas bien Samantha nos vemos.

* * *

-Entonces hiei de que querías hablarme, pregunto kuarama mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación

-Veras kitsune parece que la fuerza tras la que vamos se ha hecho un poco mas fuerte, hay cada ves mas monstruos que atraviesan el portal, touya y jin son fuertes pero me temo que necesitaran mas ayuda

-Gracias por el reporte hiei, avisare a algunos otros para que den una mano a aquellos

-Otra cosa kurama, hay algo extraño en la chica, no estoy seguro pero lo sentí en cuanto entro en el restaurante, solo fue por un segundo

-Ya veo hiei, entonces hazme saber si hay algún otro cambio, si no es mas hasta luego

-Nos vemos kurama, recuerda estar atento a cualquier cosa

* * *

-Buenos días a todos, dijo Samantha mientras entraba en la cocina

-Como amaneciste, respondió umiko

-Solo un poco cansada, debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrada a acostarme tarde

-Probablemente, respondió kurama

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, dijo satoshi

-Si nos vemos en la escuela, hablo umiko. Satoshi y yo debemos organizar unas cuantas cosas en la escuela sobre los aspirantes a canto del show de este año

-Esta bien chicos, que les vaya bien adiós.

-Hasta luego, se despidió también kurama

-Entonces Samantha ya estas lista para irnos, pregunto diez minutos después el pelirrojo

-Por supuesto vamos

* * *

Acabada la jornada escolar de ese día, umiko y satoshi continuaban con su labor de escoger a los cantantes y bandas que participarían, por lo que shuichi y Samantha regresarían juntos luego de limpiar el salón de clases.

-Entonces Samantha como te has sentido en este lugar

-Pues muy bien la mayoría son muy agradables, pero ya sabes existen excepciones

-Jajaja supongo que te refieres a Aiko

-Pues yo no he dicho nada. Ya esta todo listo que te parece si ….

La voz de la chica se apago, mientras que en un instante sus piernas temblaban y no la sostenían adecuadamente obligándola a caer, pero gracias a los reflejos de kurama logro atraparla antes de que esto sucediera

-Samantha, que te sucede, preguntaba con voz preocupada el ojos verdes

Pero el joven no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo una mirada de desconcierto que le dio Samantha justo antes de que la joven se desmayara, vencida por un extraño dolor y cansancio. Una ráfaga de luz ilumino rápidamente el cuerpo de ella, lo que le indico a kurama que la energía que provenía de su compañera no significaban buenas noticias.

-Samantha resiste, te prometo que estarás bien, murmuro por ultimo kurama.

* * *

bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo... tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero ahora nuevamente.

gracias por los reviews, estos motivan para escribir mas... bueno hasta un proximo cap, espero sus comentarios...


End file.
